The present invention relates in general to the control of the traction, that is the road-holding, of the driving wheels of a motor vehicle when it is pulling away from a stationary position and when it is in motion, particularly on road surfaces with non-uniform grips.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of preventing the driving wheels of a motor vehicle with a mechanical gearbox and a friction clutch from slipping.
Anti-slip systems are known in the art which can be applied to motor vehicles with automatic gearboxes and torque converters. These known systems provide for the intervention of the torque converter to enable the speeds of the driving wheels to be reduced and prevent their slippage, even at low speeds, without risk of the engine stalling.